Yamcha: um mero mafioso
by Deus-dos-Perdedores
Summary: Yamcha está em Namimori depois de decidir recomeçar a estudar, mas infelizmente para Yamcha, essa cidade não é tão pacifica quanto aparenta ser...


**Yamcha: Um mero mafioso **

**Arco I: Dias Normais**

**Capitulo 1: Família Zanzara **

Yamcha está vivendo uma boa vida.

Desde que ele perdeu seu medo de garotas, ele resolveu voltar para escola, em seu país de origem, o Japão, para assim poder completar seus estudos.

No inicio ele não estava indo muito bem, suas notas chegavam a menos de 5, mas atualmente ele conseguia a impressionante marca de 65! Não era tão bom, mas já era um começo.

Atualmente ele objetivava ser um médico, então ele precisava estudar muito.

Infelizmente, apesar de seu medo de garotas ter ido embora, ele não conseguia se aproximar de nenhuma garota, muito menos arranjar uma namorada.

Pra piorar, ele não tinha nenhum amigo, já que Pual ficou com Mestre Kame, e também porque o próprio Yamcha não tomava nenhuma atitude para consegui-los.

E também, convenhamos, a aparência de Yamcha é muito normal.

Ele veste o uniforme padrão do colégio Namimori, sem nenhuma mudança, e tem a cara típica de um japonês, não participa de clubes, vive com a cara nos livros, mas não consegue notas suficientes para ser considerado um membro do grupo Nerd.

Yamcha é um fracassado.

Ninguém faz idéia das coisas pelas quais ele já passou, não sabem sobre as esferas do dragão, não conhecem o Budokai Tenkaichi, muitos menos sobre o fato dele ter conseguido entrar nele, não sabem sobre a Vovó Uranai, nem sobre Mestre Kame, nem mesmo sobre o garoto com rabo de macaco que era absolutamente invencível.

Eles não sabem da nada.

Para eles, Yamcha é um cara normal.

Bem, isso não importa para Yamcha, a única coisa que importa para ele é completar seus estudos.

/

Hoje é mais um dia normal na vida de Yamcha. Ele esta indo para escola, como sempre faz.

Porém uma pequena surpresa aguardava nosso corajoso amigo.

No caminho da escola, ele viu dois homens de terno social preto, um branco de cabelos pretos e tatuagem de uma cobra na cara e outro negro e careca, também com uma tatuagem de cobra na cara.

Esqueci de mencionar que o careca media aproximadamente dois metros de altura? Bem, agora você sabe.

Qualquer pessoa normal, em sã consciência, passaria pelo local e fingiria não ver nada, ou tomaria outro caminho.

Mas Yamcha não é uma pessoa normal!

Ah, ta bom, ele é.

Mas é uma pessoa normal incrivelmente forte!

Isso sim é verdade (Ou não).

Bem, voltando ao assunto, Yamcha resolveu desviar um pouco de sua rota, ou melhor, ele decidiu segui-los.

Pode chamá-lo de preconceituoso, mas Yamcha não tinha uma boa experiência com pessoas desse tipo, normalmente elas estavam envolvidas em coisas ruins, como assassinato ou trafego de drogas.

Yamcha não queria que ninguém perturbasse a paz de Namimori, ela é uma cidade tão pacifica! A vida de Yamcha nunca teve tanta paz.

Yamcha não permitiria tal coisa.

É por isso que ele decidiu cuidar das coisas pessoalmente.

Olhe o lado bom, eles não vão ter que lidar com Hibari Kyouka! Yamcha está fazendo uma boa ação para os homens de terno preto, Hibari sequer se daria o trabalho de investigar, assim que visse as tatuagens em seus rostos, Hibari simplesmente iria mordê-los até a morte.

Por que você acha que Namimori é tão pacifica? Yamcha devia isso ao jovem presidente do conselho disciplinar.

Voltando a espionagem de Yamcha (é incrível a facilidade com a qual ele consegue não ser notado, considerando os locais escolhidos como esconderijo, coisas como hidrantes e postes, sério, como não o notavam? Ele era tão sutil quanto um elefante no meio de uma multidão), a dupla de preto finalmente tinha chegado ao que Yamcha batizou de covil do mal.

A casa deles. Bem, pelo menos Yamcha presumiu que era deles.

"Como assim não tem o dinheiro?! Vocês têm que pagar tudo que devem ao chefe, se não..."

Nesse momento, Yamcha percebeu que a casa não pertence a eles.

Hora de o nosso herói entrar em ação!

Yamcha rapidamente correu pelo jardim da casa e pulou, atravessando a janela, quebrando-a no processo, já que ele não era intangível.

O susto era visível nas expressões faciais de todas as pessoas presentes na sala, que eram:

Os dois homens citados anteriormente.

Uma garota de aproximadamente a mesma idade que Yamcha, cabelo longo, ruiva, com olhos azuis e vestia um vestia uma camisa vermelha, uma saia jeans curta e um colar com uma esmeralda em formato de estrela.

Um homem adulto, com cabelos ruivos e bigode, vestindo o mesmo terno preto que os caras da tatuagem de cobra, porém ele não possui a tatuagem citada anteriormente.

A situação era um pouco constrangedora, os homens da tatuagem estavam apontando suas armas para o homem ruivo, mas se viraram imediatamente para Yamcha, assim que ele quebrou a janela.

"Q-quem é você?!" o careca se manifestou.

"Eu? Eu sou a justiça, o herói do povo, famoso com as mulheres, a luz brilhante no fim do túnel, eu sou..." Antes que ele pudesse continuar a falar, a garota o cortou.

"Ora, parece que os dois ratos trouxeram um amigo... Vai ser divertido cortá-lo em pedacinhos." Ela disse puxando uma faca que tinha escondida na saia, e lambendo-a.

"Hã?" Foi á resposta inteligente de Yamcha.

Sem qualquer aviso, a garota atirou a faca em direção ao pescoço de Yamcha, que habilmente a pegou com a mão direita, faltando poucos centímetros para ela alcançar seu alvo.

"Ei, ei, ei! Você não deveria ser a garota indefesa?!" Yamcha perguntou desesperado.

A garota ignorou totalmente o que a pergunta de nosso herói, correndo em direção até ele enquanto sacava outra faca, que tinha escondido debaixo de sua camisa.

Logo que a lacuna entre ele e ela tinha sido preenchida, ela moveu seu braço esquerdo, com o qual segurava a faca, para frente, em direção ao peito de Yamcha.

Nosso, herói, por sua vez, simplesmente pegou o braço dela, dando um giro para a esquerda, jogando-a na cadeira que estava atrás dos dois.

Assim que a cadeira e o corpo da garota entraram em contato, ambos saíram machucados: a cadeira quebrou e a garota ficou com alguns cortes nos braços.

"Ei, você está bem? Olha, se você parar de me atacar, talvez seja possível entrar em um consenso sobre o que está acontecendo aqui, e assim eu..." Yamcha propôs calmamente, mas novamente foi ignorado.

"Celena." O ruivo falou, pela primeira vez, aparentemente com a garota, já que esse era um nome feminino.

A garota finalmente de levantou e deu um olhar ruim para Yamcha, depois se virou para o cara de bigode.

"Desculpe papai, esse cara é mais forte do que parece, vou precisar de alguma ajuda para matá-lo." Ela afirmou aquilo com um tom de simplicidade que deu arrepios em nosso amado protetor.

"Você não me ouviu? Eu disse que não quero lutar. Poderia parar de..." E pela terceira vez hoje, Yamcha foi cortado antes de terminar sua fala.

"Vejo que contrataram um bom guarda-costas, mas isso custara caro, vocês devem apenas servir a família Lucertola, qualquer ato de traição, como o que está acontecendo agora, será punido com a morte!" Assim que terminou seu discurso, o homem ruivo tirou uma espada em forma de Katana de seu terno.

"_Tirar armas cortantes de sua roupa virou alguma espécie de moda agora?"_ Yamcha pensava, com uma pitada de sarcasmo.

Alheio aos pensamentos de Yamcha, o ruivo começou a atacar os outros dois homens de terno, que também sacaram suas katanas, que é claro, estavam escondidas em seus ternos.

"Já tinha me esquecido desses dois..." Yamcha estava se preparando para ajudá-los, quando ele foi agarrado por trás.

"Ei, garotão, por que não deixamos os adultos sozinhos e não brincamos um pouco?" A garota falou com um tom malicioso, enquanto agarrava Yamcha.

Assustado, Yamcha pegou os dois braços da garota e a lançou para frente, acertando o Homem Ruivo.

O choque causado pelo encontro dos corpos de pai e filha foi tão forte que fez o ruivo derrubar sua espada e ser lançado, junto com a filha, em direção a parede, deixando uma rachadura na mesma e duas pessoas desacordadas.

"I-incrível, ele derrotou os dois tão facilmente..." O homem de cabelos pretos se manifestou pela primeira vez.

"Ei, vocês dois!" Yamcha chamou os dois homens, cujos nomes eram desconhecidos.

"S-sim?" O careca perguntou nervoso

"Poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? Eu pude notar que esses malfeitores eram seus inimigos, poderia me explicar o motivo?" Yamcha se sentou em uma das cadeiras da sala.

"Você pulou aqui para nos salvar sem saber de nada?!" O careca perguntou em voz alta.

"É... Isso mesmo, eu sou uma alma caridosa." Ele não podia deixar que eles soubessem que ele veio por suspeitar deles.

"Você é realmente um homem entre os homens! Muito diferente da gente..." O careca começou animadamente e terminou tristemente.

"Como assim?" Yamcha estava curioso, quem diria que aquele cara grande tinha baixa alto-estima?

"Bem, deixe-me contar nossa historia..." O careca começou.

_*Flashback*_

_Tudo começou há sete anos, quando Angus e eu estávamos em uma missão importante para nossa família, nosso trabalho era capturar uma garota com um poder absurdamente estranho._

_Ela tinha o poder de curar qualquer ferida, desde arranhões até restaurar membros perdidos! Sem duvida era algo muito cobiçado por qualquer família mafiosa._


End file.
